What if : caught in a web
by mischy22
Summary: This take place about half way into the Shadow Queen where Lucivar comes into Kealeer. Expect some random places that come close to the book then vary widely. Rated T for now. I don't expect it to get to graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own the names , places or anything thing else that comes from the Black Jewels. Only the story line is mine for the most part.**

**As those who follow my stories know I have an odd take on the "what if" of the book. This is no different. If a reader had a better title please do let me know. I am working with a beta on this one so don't expect quick updates. I am also working as I can on my Dream again book 2.**

**R&R always welcome but please understand I do this for fun. And please read my profile before you make adjustments to my work. I always welcome people that truly want to read the story and have it make senses form them as well as for myself. With that Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lucivar cried out in pain. He didn't know how he had gotten here or where "here" was to start with but he knew with great clarity that the bitch who was set on pulling his limb from his body was going to die. It didn't matter how long it took to get his hands around her neck… he was going to kill her.

"That's enough. Leave him." The woman spoke with too much authority to be anything else but a queen.

"Let me go and I promise I'll make your death quick." Lucivar hissed out.

Her boney fingers traced the joint of his arm that was ready to pop from the skin and smiled as tears were jerked from his eyes. "You'll be dead before long, Prince. But I did hope that your sadistic brother would show up. It wouldn't be much fun if he didn't watch you beg for your life."

He didn't know where he was but he knew Daemon wouldn't let this bitch kill him. Hell his Queen wouldn't let anyone kill him. And that was another thing, how did he get caught by some bitch that wanted him dead without having the entire first circle here tearing down the doors and helping him? Clenching his teeth he hissed out, "It would be entertaining once he arrives. Perhaps you should send a written invitation."

She dug her fingering into his arm, "Your blood should be enough to get him here… Unless he doesn't care anymore."

He was going to speak but the door that was much too blurry suddenly opened and a woman was tossed into the room. "I told you that I came willingly you piece of …"

"Marian." It was both a question and command to be quiet.

Marian took in the sight of Lucivar's body. Saw the cuts that were bleeding slowly, The joints that were ready to leave their joints. And his wings. His poor wings. Tattered and looking more like dark bloodied rags then anything that an eyrien would have attached to their backs. Then she locked eyes with the Queen, "Prince Sadi sends his regards but hasn't the time to be bothered to come," She took a deep breath, saying the words made her sick, "To watch his brother die."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Then why is a lonely housekeeper here rather than an enraged Warlord Prince?"

"And whose housekeeper are you I wonder?"

"I was his," Which was true at one time, "but it seems I will be looking for another employer."

Lucivar watch the exchange. He had known her for years and never had he heard her tell a single lie let alone sound so callous. He only hoped that this little performance was for the bitch's benefit and not because she was really this pissed with him.

"Very well then as your first task as my new housekeeper get him cleaned up. After all I plan on ridding him till he bleeds out."

"Of course Lady." Marian called in a bucket of milky water and a few rags.

"You always carry Water with you?"

Marian shrugged, "Never know what I might come across that needs a good cleaning."

"Very well then I'll leave you to your task." And with that she stormed from the room.

"Marian?"

"Don't even think about talking to me right now Prince." She leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear. "Your Queen will be here in a moment. And The Lady is not at all pleased."

Ah shit. "And the water?"

A wicked smile bloomed on her face and just before the world went dark it was Karla not Marian standing before him.


	2. Chapter 2

A light breeze. Sunlight warming his hand. Birdsong. Firm comforter under him. Soft cotton over him.

Lucivar slowly opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling and the smooth, exposed beams. Where . . . ?

Out of habit, he immediately looked for ways out of the room. Two windows covered by white curtains embroidered with morning glories. A door on the wall opposite the bed he was lying on.

Then he noticed the rest of the room. The pine bedside table and dresser. The piece of driftwood turned into a lamp. A cabinet, its top bare except for a simple brass stand for holding music crystals. An open workbasket stuffed with skeins of yarn and floss. A large, worn, forest-green chair and matching hassock. A needlework frame covered with white material. An overstuffed bookcase. Braided, earth-tone rugs. Two framed charcoal sketches—head views of a unicorn and a wolf.

Then he frowned. What the hell was he doing in Jaenelle's cabin? Yes he knew that he needed to be healed but shouldn't he be at the Hall where there were healing rooms and everything that a healer should need? He puzzled over that as a door opened in the room beyond. He heard a woman's voice say, "All right, go look, but don't wake him."

The wolfs gaze was intent for a moment before it let out a pleased whuff and trotted out the door.

He barely had time to gather his wits when the woman pushed the door fully open and leaned against the doorway. "So you've finally decided to rejoin the living."

She sounded amused, but if the rest of her was anything to go by, the hoarseness in her voice was caused by strain, fatigue, and overuse. Painfully thin. The way the trousers and shirt hung on her, she'd probably dropped the weight far too fast to be healthy. The long, loose braid of gold hair looked as dull as her skin, and there were dark smudges under those beautiful, ancient sapphire eyes.

Lucivar blinked. Swallowed hard. Finally remembered to breathe. "Cat?" he whispered. He raised his hand in a mute plea.

She raised one eyebrow and walked toward him. "I know you said you would find me when I was seventeen, but I had no idea you would do it in such a dramatic fashion."

"What the hell are you talking about? No don't answer that. But do tell me why we're here and not the hall where you can be looked after."

"The Hall?" Jaenelle gave him a wary look and spoke like she was testing the word.

"Yes the Hall. The family seat. The place that you live with your family. You do remember that place don't you?"

Another puzzled look, "I know the Hall… But Lucivar how do you?"

Now he was pissed and needed to move. He flipped the blankets off and swung his legs over the side and tried to stand. The floor dipped suddenly and he almost flattened Jaenelle.

"What the hell are you doing? You have been in a healing sleep for two weeks."

"You've been taking care of me for two weeks without any help?"

"You were easier to take care of when you were a sleep."

"What the Hell was father during this… Forget that. Where was Daemon?"

Her body arched and her breathing hitched. That one word and she could almost feel the memories attached to it but still too far from surface to grasp. "Daemon?"

"My brother… Don't you dare tell me that you don't remember him since he is _your_ Consort."

Her hands let go luckily Lucivar landed sitting on the side of the bed. Daemon. She knew that name. Consort? She didn't have a court let alone a consort. But that name it belonged to the title. She turned suddenly to the eyrien that for never being in Kealeer before knew far too much or too little about what he was talking about. "Lucivar tell me exactly what you last remember."

The hourglass above her Sapphire Jewel. She wasn't asking out of mere confusion … Witch was asking… A highly skilled black widow was asking and he was not about to tell her before talking to their father. "I'll tell you after we go to the Hall and The High Lord is there to hear this as well."

Thankfully, he didn't understand anything she said after the first Eyrien curse she flung at him. "You're not well enough to go that far yet."

"Then send for a damn coach because I think the sooner the black widows of the family know what the last thing that I know is the sooner we can get this whole mess figured out."

"Has anyone ever told you how much of Prick you are?"

"I told you that the first time we met."

_Well damn he actually remembered something that did happen._ She was beginning to wonder since most of what he was telling her seemed … she didn't know what it seemed but a good whack in the head might actually do him some good. And since she couldn't do that she called out on thread,*Father?*

*Witch-Child?* concern flowed back on the thread. Concern that Lucivar wasn't as healed as he thought he was when he left flowed back.

*I need a coach.*

Panic now flowed freely*How soon do you need it?*

Jaenelle looked Lucivar up and down. Then looked outside at the sun. *Beal can bring it. That would give you time for a nap.*

A nap. She just made his heart go to his throat and she wanted him to take a nap? *I'll come with Beal unless there is reason you don't want me to come?*

A feeling of annoyance flowed back *That will be fine.* then she closed the link. "Papa will be here soon."

"Great. Now how bout some clothes while we wait."

* * *

Jaenelle help to get him dressed in clothes that although not his fit fairly well… if being baggy meant fitting well. Grumpy he sat the table while Jaenelle heated up two bowls of broth and a wedge of bread.

"You know you could ask Mrs. Beal to pack you something more substantial."

"Mrs. Beal?"

"You're telling me you don't know who Mrs. Beal is?"

"Oh no I know exactly who she is. What I'm wondering is how you know who she is?"

Lucivar swallowed hard. There was something about how she said that that didn't sound quite right. "I think I'll explain that when the High Lord arrives."

She let out a sigh, "I thought that would be your answer."

* * *

**Some of this comes from the books and the rest comes from my mind. I wanted to start off as close to the book as possible before taking it a different direction. Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was just past mid-day when the coach arrived. Saetan leaned heavily on his cane entered the cabin. "Witch-child?"

But it wasn't Jaenelle that answered, "Father." Lucivar said from his seat in the overstuffed chair that faced the fireplace.

"It would seem that Lucivar knows more about the family then we thought he would." Jaenelle paused then asked, "Does the name Daemon mean anything to you?"

Saetan grabbed the door frame to keep from landing in the floor.

"Cat perhaps I should talk to father alone."

"Papa?" both concern and question filled her voice.

"I think that would be a welcome idea." Saetan finally answered after he remembered that he had to answer.

"Oh fine. I'll go take the wolfs for a walk then."

Both of them waited till they knew she was far enough from the cabin not to hear anything that they spoke of. "Why is she asking about Daemon?" was asked at the same time as "Why was the healing done not at the Hall?"

Both men stared at each other. Slowly Saetan spoke, "We didn't know if you knew about the hall." The question of how he could know about the hall or the family lingered unsaid.

Lucivar let the words wrap around him then his let out several eyrien curses as his memories…. His true memories …. Surfaced. Pruul. The sheet of Blood. Daemon at the ruins of the Hall. Have you come to kill me, Prick? "Damn it to hell. I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?" The High Lord asked a bit too amused.

"Your mirror. He must have done something to me the last time I saw him." A slew of Eyrien curses were followed by, "Should have known better then to think he would play fair."

"As amusing as this is would you like to start at the beginning?"

"Beginning? And what beginning would you like me to start at? The one that I remember with vivid clarity or the one that has been muted by black widow craft?"

And with that Saetan's gaze sharpened. "Explain."

Since what he remembered or rather what Daemon wanted him to remember got him this far he might as well go with it until it no longer suited him. In a deep breath he began to explain what he "remembered". "Then I woke up here."

"I see." Saetan got up and looked out the window. "Lucivar, I don't know how to explain this to you so I'll be blunt. I don't know who Marian is or for that matter how Daemon would know enough about her to make _you_ believe that she was your wife. Though as a black widow I am intrigued with the thought. However for a more pressing matter." Now he turned to his son. "Jaenelle does not know about Daemon. The fact that she didn't panic about him I'll take as a sign of good faith but until her memories surface I'm not willing to open that door to her."

"And what about Daemon?" There was growl to his voice that he tried to leash but couldn't

"Do you know where he might be?"

As for a place that his physical body would be in no. But he knew where his mind was but more to the point the person he would turn to. "If you can find Surreal I'd wager he will be close to her."

"Surreal? Is that a name I should be familiarizing myself with?"

Lucivar waved it off dismissively, "She's Titian's daughter and goes by SaDiablo so as the family patriarch I'd say it's up to you."

Ah hell. It would have been better if Lucivar had woken up thinking that he was dead or had no idea of who or what was going on around him. This? He would need a large canter of brandy or something stronger by time his son got done rearranging his life.

Lucivar tried to stand up and found his legs a bit weaker then he liked, "Any chance of going to the Hall and getting tucked into a bed where I won't hear my sister not snore tonight?"

"You will not tell Jaenelle…"

"Of course she doesn't. Do I look like a fool?"

"No. You look like an Eyrien that doesn't know what not to keep to himself."

"See you know me already. And I haven't even been awake a day yet."

"Lucky me." *Witch-child?*

*Papa?*

*Lucivar wants to see the Hall.*

*We're on our way back now.*

"Jaenelle and her wolfie friends will be here in a moment.*

"Good. That will give us a chance to discuss Daemon."

"What part of Jaenelle can't know about him did you fail to understand?"

"What part of I don't give a rat's ass did you?"

"I wear the black."

"And that means nothing to me. When you can match Daemon when He's cold we'll talk till then all that means is you're the family patriarch."

"Are you telling me you're planning on going back to Terrielle and finding Daemon when you can barely stand?"

"I'm telling you that the second that I can stand not only am I going to find my Brother I'm going to drag his ass back here along with Surreal."

"Is there a problem?' A midnight voice said from the door.

"Problem? I don't think so Lady. But I do think your papa would be more than happy to tell you about his other son."

"Other son? What did Mephis do to be dragged into this?" Jaenelle croaked out trying to surpass a laugh.

"Not that son." Lucivar stopped seeing the pleading in his father's eyes. "His mirror. And the missing part of this family."

"Papa! You didn't tell me that you had another son. Where is he? After all Lucivar needs a brother that might give him something to do with all of his time."

"He's…" Saetan started

"In Terrielle. And Your Papa and I were just discussing when would be a fabulous time to go fetch him."

*Fetch! We can Fetch!* one of the wolfs spoke up wagging his tail.

Lucivar turned so that face was away from Jaenelle but so he had his father's full attention. If he was years younger he would have stuck out his tongue proving he was right. But since he wasn't he couldn't be he could poke a little bit deeper. "Now would you like to make the arrangements or should I?"

"You're not going. And we're not discussing it."

"You're right. We're not." Lucivar turned back to Jaenelle, "Darling is you cousin Chaosti Nearby?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Because as Titan's kin I do think he would make for the perfect person to accompany us."

Saetan let thunder roll in his voice. By right that small bit of temper should defuse the situation."Since you're not going I don't see why involving him matters."

Lucivar gave his father a lazy arrogant smile, "Either you can come to the Keep with us and Keep the Lady company while her shadow comes with me… Or you can discuss the new living arrangements with Helen and Mrs. Beal who I'm sure would be more than a little pissy that we have a family emergency and she hasn't been properly informed."

"Yu… Dt…. Jaenelle?"

"Oh papa. Lucivar … despite not being completely well does have a point. After all I do wish very much to meet your mirror."

This can't be happening. His son… the little bastard… had him by the balls and he knew it. Just as he knew that he couldn't leave Daemon wondering around in the twisted kingdom with trying to do something to help him. Damn him. "Fine I'll go with you to the Keep and I'll even be nice enough till to give a full twelve hours in the blasted realm before I start to tear it apart looking for you."

"See I knew you would see things my way. Even Daemon knows better than to fight a losing battle."

"I bet he does." And I bet he would have known how to get this winged bastard to do what he wanted instead of giving in.

Lucivar made himself comfortable once again in the overstuffed chair. "Now before we go… I have one more little detail that I would like to get worked out before I go and see my brother."

Mother night. Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

Lucivar found a seat in one of parlors that were for important but not important guest. His body was screaming for rest and unfortunately he couldn't give into that until his brother was somewhere safe and his father was done brooding in the room that he had locked himself into.

He was just about to close his eyes and let his body relax when he felt three very distinct males step off of the landing web. One he was expecting but the other two? Mother night how could he had forgotten that asking one to come would be close enough for a call to battle that at least two others would tag along.

Chaosti had just slipped into the room when Lucivar spoke with his eyes still lightly shut, "You do realize that we are going as quietly as possible, don't you?"

"Going quietly doesn't mean going blindly." Chaosti replied.

Taking a deep breath Lucivar very quietly said, "Did the lady tell you where we're going?"

"To bring home Titian's daughter and the High Lords mirror. But what she failed to tell me was how you know about us when until till today none of us knew about you?"

Now his eyes opened and saw both Aaron and Morton flanking Chaosti, "Black widow craft. And you can thank my brother for that once he has been brought back here."

Aaron let out a low whistle, "He must be extremely gifted to pull something like off."

"Actually," Jaenelle popped into the room, "The web in question was much older than anything that _Daemon_ could have done. But the Witch was very gifted for her time."

"What Witch?" Lucivar let out a growl.

Jaenelle shrugged," Doesn't really matter since the web did its job. Now if the four of you are ready I would like to get this over with so Papa doesn't get one is little headaches that I'm sure he's going to have before long."

"The shadow is complete?"

"Hmm. I'm not using a Shadow."

"Then how…"

"I'm going with you."

"Like Hell you are."

Jaenelle raised her hand to silence him, "You said that Daemon is lost in the twisted Kingdom. Is that correct?"

Lucivar stood up with help of his jewel, "Yes, but…"

"You can't force someone to come here, Prince. And he's not a puppy that you can slip a leash around and expect him to follow. He is a Black Widow Warlord Prince who despite not having his mind he still has his Jewels."

Taking a deep breath Lucivar calmed himself before he exploded, "If anyone knows you're there, they will try to capture you. And you haven't recovered from healing me to …"

"Wear the Black?"

"Exactly."

Now Jaenelle smiled, "My darling Prince, I didn't use the black to heal you. I never drained it or any Jewel that would leave myself open to an attack."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucivar looked at her. Really looked at her. "Then what Jewel or Jewels did you were since you were wearing the Sapphire when I woke up?"

"The Grey and Red. Now if you're done debating this I would like to go."

"Do you have your knives cousin?" Chaosti asked because if she wasn't armed she wasn't going.

"Knives, Bow, Bladed sticks and several other things that Uncle Andulvar insisted that I take with me." She looked as innocent as she could as she continued, "But I have a feeling that you have extra incase I might need them."

"You can never be armed too carefully."

"Uh ha. And I'm sure Gabrielle sent along some carefully made tonics just in case."

Chaosti looked away no long being able to hold her gaze, "You did say that your brother still had several weeks of healing to do."

"We're leaving." Jaenelle turned no longer wishing to discuss what she needed or didn't need to take with her.

"It would be better is she didn't go into a hostile territory." Lucivar muttered.

"Yes it would. But are you going to tell the only person who could probably convince your brother to come… that she can't go?" Morton asked.

Lucivar rolled his eyes and followed the queen out of the door.

Terrielle

Lucivar stood on the balcony of the Keep and reached out for the mind of the only Grey jeweled Witch in the whole realm. *Surreal?*

She had Just sat down to read for a little while when she felt the brush on her inner barrier, *I was told that you were dead.*

Tartness along with a question that demanded an explanation flowed along the thread. *I'll explain later. Is Daemon with you?*

*He is. And he's not sane thanks to you.*

Shit. If she figured out what part he had in Daemon's current state it wouldn't be long before Jaenelle did. *Keep him there. Jaenelle and I are on our way.*

*Jaenelle?! She's alive!?* But she didn't get an answer for the thread closed.

Surreal glanced into the room where Daemon was resting and smiled. If the two people that Daemon had shattered his mind for were Alive then he would be ok…

… she hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Surreal very carefully slipped into the room where Daemon was resting and let her fingers caress his jaw line. Before her hand could move away his eyes opened but she couldn't tell if he was startled or knew that it was her. "Daemon." She knelt down beside the bed so that he didn't have to move to look at her, "I'm having a friend come over. She would like to see you. If you don't like her you don't have to stay."

"Friend?" His voice was ruff with lack of use. For the past few weeks the only time that he spoke was to scream in his sleep.

"A friend. You might remember her when you see her."

"I'll stay."

Standing up se moved away from the bed just enough for him to sit up. "She'll be here shortly. I promise she won't stay long." The fact that she was coming at all seemed impossible more so that Lucivar who also should be dead was coming. She just hoped that he didn't panic when he saw them.

* * *

The street was empty when they arrived. The stench of fear taint was pouring out from the stones of the buildings.

Jaenelle's eyes scanned the area. So many places that an attack could happen… And too many more for an ambush.

Dark mist swallowed the street. Both blocking off the exits and preventing anyone from stumbling in. Several pairs of glowing red eyes peered out form the darkness. Eyes that were hotter than burning embers. Sharp snarls and snapping jaws came from those who the eyes belonged to.

"Cat?" Lucivar asked. Not scared but not liking that an unknown thing was watching them.

"Hell hounds. Wouldn't want to be rushed… now would we?"

"You summoned…" Mather night how had he let himself forget the depths of her strength didn't just rely on what she could do with her jewels.

"I didn't summon anything. I asked. Besides I'm sure the Harpies that tends these pups wouldn't mind some fresh meat as well." She paused then turned to Lucivar "Now if you wouldn't mind showing me what door?"

Oh he was in trouble. Yes he was… just as soon as the High Lord found out that some of his residents were hunting in this realm with the authority of his daughter. Of course the daughter in question wouldn't have come here if he the ebon grey warlord prince hadn't mentioned it… Oh yes he was in for a long discussion that would leave his ears ringing just as soon as the High Lord found out about this.

Not saying anything else he floated up the handful of stone steps and gave the door a quick knock. It was a series of knocks actually. A code that only two other people would recognize… and both were inside behind this door.

The door flew open but it wasn't Surreal that had opened it… it was Daemon.

* * *

Daemon scanned the face of the man in front of him and stumbled back. He wasn't real. He couldn't be real. Lucivar was dead. The last time that he saw him… the last time he remembered seeing him… It was a trick. It had to be.

Then he saw the woman behind him. The face he didn't recognize but her scent. Dark… clean… he remembered that scent. Blood so much blood. He fell to his knees. So hard to breath. So hard…

* * *

Jaenelle pushed pass Lucivar and was kneeling down in front of Daemon before anyone could react to anything.

In a calm and very soft voice she whispered, "Prince?"

His eyes pleaded with her, "You're not real. None of you are real."

She placed a finger under his chin, "Do you know who we are?"

Her eyes held him even though he wanted to look away. His voice shook, "You're dead."

Yes well Lucivar was going to have to explain why his brother thought that he was dead… but now was not the time. "I promise no one in this room is neither dead nor going to be any time soon."

Daemon let out a muffed moan. Not from pain but from confusion.

Still speaking softly Jaenelle continued, "We would like to take you some place safe. If you would let us."

Safe? His world was being shattered and forced to be rebuilt. He didn't know what safe was. And right now trust no matter who was offering seemed too far to reach.

"Lady you may have better luck from the abyss." Chaosti asked now shutting the door.

* * *

Daemon stood watching the waves of blood wash up on the shore. Word sharks were out there amongst the waves but still too far away to hear. No that wasn't true until a few moments ago he had been on the island where he was surrounded by them but seeing her… seeing Lucivar … had been enough to make a mad dash to the shore but not enough for him to climb up the cliff that would lead away from this place.

"Prince." A midnight voice called to him from somewhere behind him.

Then he saw her Blond hair that was no more hair then it was fur. An exotic face that held midnight blue eyes and an spiral horn. He didn't look beyond that… he couldn't. She was here and that only meant the woman that he has saw with his own eyes was Jaenelle and she was alive… How remained a question. "Lady."

"Do you know who I am Prince?"

Now he smiled. Even if he had never seen her before he would know who and what she was, "I have always known who and what you are, darling."

"Good then you won't take it personally when I say move your ass."

Something glittering caught his attention. Following that he found the way up and came within an arms length of her. "I owe you a debt, Lady."

She looked back down at the waves of blood then back to him, "No, you don't."

"But…" He stopped. Something didn't seem right. She was here yes, but she didn't seem to know him. "… How can you be sure if you don't remember who I am?"

Witch smiled, "Because if you owed me a debt your brother wouldn't have risked his life to come here to rescue you."

Lucivar? "He… risked his life?... to find me?"

"He's under the impression that you're not safe while in Terrielle. And from where I stand I have to admit that he may be right."

So many confusing things. Closing his eyes he tried to put things in order, "Lucivar died escaping the salt mines of Pruul."

"No. He tried to die escaping the salt mines. He was found before he could do just that and was brought to me to be healed."

Lucivar alive and healed. "Then why let him risk his life to find me!?"

Amusement now filled her voice, "Because he couldn't live and be happy not knowing if you… his brother… was safe."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Of course you are… just as soon as you find your way out of here."

That seemed too easy. "Even if I climb out of here…"

"I'm taking you to Kealeer."

"The Shadow Realm?"

"Yes. But I need some promises first."

Promises? He inclined his head for her to continue.

"First I want your word that until you have completely left the Twisted Kingdom that you will not leave my side."

"Done." And if she did realize that she just gave him permission to sleep next to her… well he was not going to explain that to her.

Too easy but she wasn't going to be too picky right now. "Second, you will not use any craft including webs against anyone in my family."

Since he would never want to cause her grief he could comply for right now. "Anything else?"

There should be something else… but without remembering where she knew him from she couldn't ask… not yet. "For now no." She looked up the path away from him, "I marked the way out and left places for you to rest along the way. Don't make me come back to look for you."

He knew a threat when he heard one… and he also knew if he wanted to be with her he needed to leave this place. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Jaenelle sat back on her heels. Daemon was calm but that didn't mean that he would stay that way if they didn't get moving… and soon. "We need to leave."

"Will he come with us?"

"Of course he will… Won't you Prince?"

Daemon gave a nod then turned quickly toward the window. "More company?"

"What?" Surreal glanced outside and saw two figures slipping along the wall. "We need to leave… Now."

"Nothing can come in here without my permission." Jaenelle whispered

"Lady. We are on a time limit."

"Lucivar… I know the time limit and since we are using the gate to get back.."

"We're what?" He looked ready to throttle her, "Are you out of your mind? Do you know who runs that gate? Because I do."

"I'm perfectly a wear of who runs the gate and that's why we are using it."

"Alright I'm willing to listen before we don't go."

Jaenelle have a sigh, "Hekatah is the Priestess of record for that gate. And she's looking for Daemon I presume since she wants power and Daemon has the jewel strength that she craves. If we take the gate to the Keep in Hell… she won't look in Kealeer."

That almost makes sense. "You're telling me that we are going to the Keep in Hell… do you expect to just walk around in that realm or do you have a plan?"

"I have been walking the halls in Hell since I was six. I know where we go and who to trust in that realm. I also know a few places that even the demon dead don't dare wander."

Well that sounded fun. "And what about the rest of us. Demons are drawn to the scent of blood."

"And that's why those of you that don't wear the Black are going to ride the winds to the Keep."

"Jaenelle." It was a warning.

"Damn it Lucivar. She wants Daemon and she won't look for him if she thinks he's dead."

"You want him to wander around in Hell when …"

"He's not going to wander anywhere. We are going to stay long enough for his scent to get on a few things then he is going to het tucked in at the Hall in Kealeer. And that's exactly where I expect to find you when I get there."

Mother night. The High Lord was going to give him one long lecture about coming here but he would kill him if he let her go to Hell. "No."

"No?" Jaenelle's eyes lit up in amusement. "Just no? No long explanation just one word? Any you expect that to change my mind."

"No as in your not going to walk around in Hell with my brother who doesn't know what in the Hell is going on. Or at least I hope he doesn't. But we'll discuss that at another time." Lucivar took a deep breath. "Surreal is going to ride the winds to the Keep. And before you open your mouth don't" He gave Surreal a hard stare then continued, "We will use the damn gate All of us but I will go take a stroll through the Keep in Hell and you are going to Take Daemon and your friends to the Keep here then get your asses home."

"Lucivar." Jaenelle started very calmly, "The demon dead will kill you."

"No. I don't think they will. Not after you put another layer of shields around me. And before You start debating this… consider this Daemon is in no condition to be realm jumping And if you take him to Hell in his present state he might find out that he can walk around in that realm without being bothered by the residents there."

Jaenelle glanced over at Daemon, "If Hekatah catches you…"

"She will die the most horrible death. One that I have been planning for more years then not… and that was before someone decided to play with my memory."

"You have till dawn or The High Lord will come and fetch you and I doubt he would be as forgiving as he would be for me."

"Then I suggest we get moving. And Cat and I mean this if you're not at home by time I get there I'm going to find a cold body of water and toss you in."

She smiled so sweetly, "Do you think you could?"

"Try me."


End file.
